


Commission: The Schoolgirl Trio Vs a Lamia

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Schoolgirls, clothgag, knockout - Freeform, ropebondage, schooluniform, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: My ocs: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/Schoolgirl-Trio-OCs-454536710 vs DA's Maidenseeker's OC: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Lamia-Victoria-847735047in this commission tale. I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765





	Commission: The Schoolgirl Trio Vs a Lamia

"Have you seen Rumi of late?" Rei, a red long hair schoolgirl wearing a white and pink color school uniform asked her friend Yuka. 

"Rumi? Oh, you know her, on another quest of truth and justice! Hehehe," Yuka giggled carefree as she had short pink hair with a red uniform on. 

"Great..." Rei sighed as this meant trouble was on the horizon for them. "Who is it this time? A bully? A cheater? The Janitor slacking again?" 

"Hrmmm, I think she mention something about that new Biology teacher Ms. Victoria." 

"Oh Kami... I told her to drop that, there is nothing wrong with that teacher," Rei remarked with a heavy sigh before both their cell phones buzzed loudly. Both schoolgirls opening up their phone rather quickly and both read the same message from Rumi. 

"Distract her...?" they both spoke in confusion which before they could reply to what their friend meant; they were soon face to face with Victoria. 

"Hello girls, I was told you needed to see me?" Victoria asked, sounding as sweet as can be. 

"Oh umm, Ms. Victoria, afternoon!" Rei said nervously. 

"How is your day going?!" Yuka cried out cheerfully. 

"Ah, it is going very well, nearly end of the day and I can finally go home to my family," Victoria said surprising Rei. 

"Ahh, I didn't know you had a family, you never spoke of them," she said trying to be polit. 

"Well, they are too numerous to talk about, now what was that you needed?" Victoria asked again. 

"Ummm uhhh..." Rei said not having a clue as Yuka had a thought. 

"Can we know the answers to the next test!" Yuka burst out shocking Rei. 

"Y-Yuka!" she cried out as Victoria chuckled softly. 

"Oh my Yuka, being forward as ever, sorry no can do, if there is nothing else, I need to get ready," Victoria said taking her leave of the duo. 

"Hehehe, that was fun!" Yuka cheered before Rei chopped her on the head lightly. 

"What kind of direct forward question was that?!" Rei hissed before Rumi, a long blue hair and black uniform schoolgirl, came up behind them both. 

"Excellent work girls! Mission complete! At least part one..." she said with a sly look. 

"Mission?" Rei questioned. 

"Part one?" Yuka asked curiously while rubbing her head. 

"Yes, let us go to part two!" Rumi said dragging her friends away, which both had a bad feeling about this. 

\-----

"Absolutely not!" Rei said admittedly. 

"But Rei it sounds fun!" Yuka cheered. 

"It's our duty to root out evil and I'm telling you there is something up with Ms. Victoria!" Rumi said as Rei shook her head. 

"Even so, stowing away in the back of her car trunk is not the answer!" Rei said sternly. 

"But I went through so much having her distracted by you two so I could grab her keys and pop the trunk open!" Rumi said as Rei sighed irritated. 

"Well, not like you to be wrong in the end, but you are sure about this Rumi?" Rei questioned. 

"Yes, now pile on in!" Rumi said opening the hood, Yuka happily jumping in while Rei slowly and reluctantly got in as Rumi looked the area over before hopping in herself. Once in and finding some comfort, she closed the trunk lid behind them, leaving them in a cramp and hot trunk. 

"How far does she live away exactly?" Rei questioned as Rumi barely managed to shrug her arms. 

"Not sure," Rumi said as Rei groaned out annoyed with Yuka giggling softly as it wasn't long before Victoria got into her car and soon took off for home, a good hour away drive. 

\------

"Ngngng..." the trio groaned as the ride turned out to be much longer than they had hope for, all three were sweaty and hot at this point from the trunk being so stuffy and prayed she would stop soon as the ride was nearly an hour long. 

“Going to pass out…” Yuka whimpered. 

“Water…” Rei groaned. 

“Stay strong girls, we’re nearly there!” Rumi said hopeful and thankfully Victoria finally stopped the car and turned it off. 

"Are we there?" Yuka asked in a bit of a dizzy tone. 

"Shh!" Rumi hushed at her as they heard the door open and close, followed by her talking. 

"I'm home dears, did you miss me?" Victoria said, clearly speaking to someone before they heard footsteps fade away, though what Rumi paid attention to was just the single sound of footsteps from Victoria and no one else. 

"Rumi, open this trunk right now, I swear to Kami..." Rei hissed as Rumi nodded as she madly searched for the trunk release switch, soon finding and pulling on it. 

"Gaaah!" the trio cried out relieved as they all fell out of the trunk, the cool breeze of fresh air bringing them relief to their hot and sweaty uniform clad bodies. 

"Any longer and I would have died..." Rei groaned. 

"I'm seeing my life flash before me..." Yuka muttered with dizzy eyes as Rumi quickly stood up and looked around, seeing themselves on a large wide-open farm area covered in flowers. 

"Oh boy..." Rumi muttered not believing they were driven out so far. 

"Rumi, how are we supposed to get home?" Rei questioned in a dark tone while slowly standing up. 

"Ummm, we can worry about that after we bust the teacher!" Rumi stated confidently. 

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Yuka remarked with Rei nodding her head. 

"Just come on! I know there is something up with her!" Rumi said as the trio began to walk forward which as they did, Yuka had stepped onto a tulip stem by mistake. 

"Oh no, mr flower!" Yuka said as Rei glanced back and rolled her eyes. 

"Forget it Yuka, it’s just a dumb flower, come on," Rei said as the trio kept moving despite Yuka looking at the flower sadly and believing they were alone and wouldn't be caught. They remain unaware that the flower that was stepped on began to pulse and cause the plants around them to start to move and twist about.

"Things just don't feel right here," Rumi remarked as Rei sighed. 

"You're just saying that so you can be right, lets drop it, beg the teacher's forgiveness in stowing away and pray she will return us to town without hassle," Rei said as Yuka kept admiring the flowers around them. 

"No! Something is up and I won't back down!" Rumi said which on cue two vines struck out and grabbed Yuka's arms, which the pink hair schoolgirl traveled behind her friends with the attack going unnoticed by them. Before she could cry out, a large flower bulb plant planted itself into her mouth, cutting off a soft cry. “Mmphpm!” she cried out softly which as she tried to break free, another flower hovered in front of her face, its bright pink petals opening wide for her. 

"Mphpm?" she moaned softly as a bright orangish pollen was puffed into her face from the flower. "Mmggnghmmm..." Yuka moaned as everything begin to spin with all of her strength being sapped. With no will to resist, the vines dragged her easily into the thicket of planets, vanishing with her. 

"Yuka, let’s talk some sense and-" Rei began to say while glancing back to see their friend missing. "Yuka? Yuka!" Rei cried out softly as Rumi looked back, seeing their friend nowhere. 

"Ha! See! I knew it!" Rumi said confident as Rei rubbed her head annoyed. 

"Not a time to be right! Yuka is missing!" Rei complained as Rumi held up her hands. 

"She must have seen a butterfly or something and ran into the flower fields after it, it is Yuka after all, you look that way and I'll look this way. We'll meet up in five minutes right back here," Rumi said as they both nodded and began to travel into the flower patches calling out Yuka’s name softly. 

Though not long into traveling into the flower fields did both schoolgirls get grabbed like Yuka, vines wrapping around their limbs, a thick flower bulb silencing them with a pink flower opening before their faces and spraying pollen over them. 

"Mmmmffmm..." both schoolgirls moaned out weakly, far to daze from the pollen to understand what was happening as they slump to the ground. With no strength to resist, they were dragged towards the center home of the large flower field where Victoria waited for them. 

\---------

"Ngngn..." the schoolgirl trio groaned as they started to come around, their eyes fluttering open as they still felt rather sleepy, but the horror of being grabbed by plants and vines jerked them awake. 

"Where? Where are we?!" Rei cried out concerned. 

"Those flowers made me sleepy," Yuka said with a yawn. 

"Ha! Told you guys something was up with Ms. Victoria!" Rumi said confidently as a vein throbbed on Rei's forehead. 

"Not the time Rumi, because if you haven't noticed, we're all tied up!" Rei cried out as they found themselves in a bare basement. Which the three of them placed in a near back to back to back position with three poles circling around in a tight circle, each of the trio bound to their own pole. 

Rope wrapped thickly from the top of their shoulders all the way down their thighs, trapping their arms in a thick amount of rope. More rope wrapping from the top of their sock thighs all the way down to their ankles, which the rope was layered and wrapped around the pole behind them to secure them thickly. 

"Heheh, it’s so tight!" Yuka giggled as she squirmed a bit within the ropes, the ropes straining a bit from their struggles as Rei gritted her teeth. 

"We're screwed..." Rei noted as the trio focused on trying to get free, though it wasn't long till Victoria appeared before them, in her true half human and half snake like Lamia form. 

"Now I'm right!" Rumi noted as Rei glared at her as Yuka looked on curiously. 

"So, you three, never thought I see you follow me all the way here, which how did you find this place?" Victoria questioned them as Rumi and Rei intended to remain tight lip about it. 

"Oh, we just stowed away in your trunk!" Yuka cheered out making her friends drop their heads. 

“Yuka…” both Rei and Rumi said with an irritated sigh. 

"Huh, I see, so that question today you wanted to ask, guess you can pull the wool over my eyes. Still though, what is your intent here?" she asked them while slithering around them. 

"To know what you are up to! You are clearly up to no good!" Rumi stated as Victoria chuckled softly. 

"Me? Is it because I'm a thing from legends that you deem it as so? I want nothing more than peace and harmony between me and my plants, helping young minds to grow up and shape the world to be a better place. And yet, here I find myself with plant steppers and those who will do naughty acts!" Victoria said with her voice growing angrier. 

"I'm sorry I stepped on the plant! Is it alright?" Yuka asked genuinely concerned as Victoria nodded her head. 

"Yes, you only lightly stepped on its stem, right now my other plants are tending to it and helping it become firmer once more," Victoria assured her with Yuka smiling. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Yuka cheered as Rei sighed. 

"The plant is alright, and we just wanted to check on you, can you please untie us now?" Rei requested though this earned her a thick white cloth being wrapped thickly around her mouth and knotted off behind her head. "MRPHRPRM?!" 

"Though I know what you said about it being some dumb plant!" Victoria hissed lowly while cinching the cloth ends tightly. 

"Mmmphmm..." Rei groaned feeling the life drain from her knowing Victoria heard that. 

"Hehehe, she heard that!" Yuka giggled though it earned her to be gagged the same next with a white cloth gag. "Mmmphm!" 

"What are you going to do with us?" Rumi demanded an answer as Yuka's gag was cinched into place. 

"I don't know yet..." Victoria said slithering in front of Rumi while holding her white cloth gag. "You know everything and the only ones who do know everything, I will have to think carefully on what to do next..." Victoria said and before Rumi could reply she was gagged as well, just the same as her friends. 

"MMPHPM!" Rumi protested through her gag as she glared at Victoria as she felt her gag cinched into place. 

"You three can remain in timeout here till I decided what to do, be good now," Victoria warned them as she slithered herself back upstairs. 

"Mmrmrr hghg ngngng hrhrrm!" the trio grunted through their gags as they began to squirm and struggle, soon letting out a defeated groan as Victoria knew her rope work. As Yuka seemingly enjoyed her bonds, Rei and Rumi glanced at one another, knowing they had to get free and worked on parting their rope bonds in some way around their covered hands. 

\----------

"Mrhrphrm, mrhrhr, nrmrm, gngn, mmrmr!" Rei and Rumi worked on getting their hands to show out from underneath the thick weaving of ropes. Which finally after some work they managed to get their hands out, with Rei holding a pencil which she soon handed it off to Rumi who had a better grip on it than Rei. 

"Mmmphpm!" Rumi held the pencil tightly, as the schoolgirl trio doubled as witches of sorts, so long as they held a school like item they could make it whatever they wish with their power and with enough focus the pencil changed to that of a small blade which Rumi was able to start cutting Rei free. She sawed and cut away at her ropes, Rei constantly pulling at her bonds till finally she was able to break her upper body free and cut the remaining ropes away. 

"Yrrhpm!" Rei cheered through her gag as she soon had her friends freed. 

"That was fun!" Yuka remarked as the other two sighed and shook their heads. 

"Well I got everything I needed," Rumi said pulling out her phone and turning off the recording. "Now to escape and bust that creature!" 

"Yeah one problem with that," Rei remarked. "THERE IS FLOWERS EVERYWHERE AROUND US!" Rei cried out, though the basement they were in was luckily void of any plant life while the farm was surrounded on all sides, as far as the eye could see. 

"Guess we just have to run realllly fast!" Yuka cheered as Rei sighed. 

"Crap, you're right, didn't think she was one with plants or something," Rumi remarked annoyed. 

"So now what?" Rei asked as Yuka gave a curious shrug. 

"We fight, what else!" Rumi said grabbing some rubber bands from her skirt pocket and the trio soon headed upstairs to face Victoria head on. 

\-----

"Nowhere in the house..." Rumi said curiously as they looked it over, seeing everything normal and thankfully plant free. 

"Then we go outside then..." Rei remarked as they headed outside, not long after did some vines grab their arms once more, holding the trio tightly as Victoria soon appeared before them glaring. 

"So, the rumors are true, you three have powers, don't you?" she said glaring at them. 

"Yeah, have a taste!" Rumi said while managing to throw the rubber bands at Victoria, the bands turning into long black rings that soon snapped around Victoria's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"What?" she said as Rumi smirked as she grasped her hand, the black rings around Victoria started to shrink and constrict her body. "Gaaaaah!" she cried out feeling her arms crushed. "Y-You!" she cried out, having her vines do the same to their arms. 

"Ow ow ow! That hurts!" Yuka cried out. 

"Getting a bit tight here!" Rei complained as Rumi held fast. 

"Release us or you will be crushed!" Rumi grunted as the vines gripped her tighter. 

"S-Same to you!" Victoria cried out as the group entered a stale mate. 

"Can't we kiss and make up?!" Yuka cried out, as her innocent words seem to ring true between them as both stopped their constricting attack. 

"Grrr, truce?" Rumi asked. 

"Nng, truce..." Victoria agreed as before long Victoria let them go as Rumi loosen her binding grip on Victoria, though did not make them fall off. "You can take these off now..." she said no longer wanting to hurt the trio. 

"Not as long as we remain on your turf! Now, we're willing to work with you if you truly mean no harm..." Rumi agreed as Victoria sighed, knowing the trio meant no harm. 

"Agreed, I will let you three go," she said as they had an understanding, the black bands breaking apart and returning to rubber bands. 

"Good, still though I want to know how you came to be here today," Rumi wanted to know as Victoria nodded her head as she had some deep blue flowers appear before them. 

"Well, it started with these flowers right here, the Forget Me Not blossoms..." Victoria began to say as a pollen once more squirted into the faces of the schoolgirls from the blue flowers. 

"Hngng..." they groaned as they all slump to the ground once more and laid there sleeping. 

"Whew, glad I keep a few of you around, now the trio will think this was all one big dream..." Victoria muttered as she used her plants to pile the three into her car. “Though this is causing me a lot of headache on a night I needed to grade tests, I’ll have these three make up for this later…” she muttered while making sure the trio was safely placed into the back seats. 

Once in, Victoria returned to her human form and began to drive them back to school. 

"Yes, this was all one bad dream..." Victoria remarked as she glanced at the trio in the rear-view mirror, all of them sleeping soundly which all three would think they had nothing more than a bad dream when they wake up later while sitting on one of the school’s benches. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> My ocs: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/Schoolgirl-Trio-OCs-454536710 vs DA's Maidenseeker's OC: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Lamia-Victoria-847735047 
> 
> in this commission tale. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
